This invention relates generally to the art of fans for air-movement and more particularly to a fan utilizable for both heating and cooling purposes.
During the first half of the twentieth century overhead cooling fans were utilized in tropical environments for the purpose of maintaining airflow within a room so as to make such environments more habitable. The ability of such overhead ceiling fans to produce a comfortable atmosphere was quite effective. With the advent, however, of widespread use of air-conditioning during the mid-twentieth century, the use of such overhead ceiling fans diminished and for all practical purposes disappeared. Greatly increased energy prices during the 1970's brought about recognition of the cooling power of such overhead ceiling fans. The use of such fans became not only energy conserving efficient but fashionable.
While such overhead ceiling fans have become better ornamented throughout time, few additions or improvements have been made in the overall functionality of the device. One such improvement was the addition of an incondescent light to the central portion of the fan so that the ceiling area consumed by such fan provided not only air movement, but light. Such overhead ceiling fans have also been improved by the addition thereto of rheostats so as to control the speed of the fan and also rheostats for controlling the brightness of any light fixtures associated therewith.